


Emotions

by MissMillennium



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Seduction, Blue Lions Fluff, But Dimitri is there to make things better, Byleth looses her temper, Byleth loves food, Comfort, Dimitri loves Byleth, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Manuela x Hanneman, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating Change, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Slight Felix x Annette, Smut, What else is new, brief mentions of Blue Lion and transfer students from other houses, how do i tag feral dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMillennium/pseuds/MissMillennium
Summary: A series of one-shots of Dimitri witnessing Byleth's newly displayed emotions.Chapter 1: FearChapter 2: AngerChapter 3: GriefChapter 4: ExcitementChapter 5: DesireChapter 6: Joy





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of how expressive Byleth is in the Dimitri S Support and couldn't help but wonder how her personality would develop as time went on.  
I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fear — a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the feeling or condition of being afraid.

When Dimitri first met Byleth, he thought her to be emotionless, cold. Someone who could cut down her enemies without batting an eye. Her impassivity unnerved him and the constant blank expression had him guessing her every intention. However, all of these initial assumptions proved completely false. The time with her at the Officer’s Academy proved that, while she was not the most expressive person, she wore her heart on her sleeve and showed her concern and care through actions rather than words. Such observations plunged Dimitri into an even more tremendous realization, that not just could he trust and rely on her, but that he was also falling in love with her.

The first time he witnessed her smile cemented this belief, he had fallen and there was no turning back.

But as time went on, years of darkness and war made way for a time of peace, presented more benefits than initially realized. There was now a joyous population, new political alliances made, prosperous merchants that in turn prospered the economy. All the boons one could hope for during s time of peace. But by far, the blessing he was most grateful for was the gift of marriage. To wed the one who guided him so kindly, his ally through all, his beloved.

Life turned euphoric for the young king. In Dimitri’s view, nothing could hamper the immense pleasure of waking up to the sight of his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully beside him.

But of course, he was wrong once more. To be able to spend the days so intimately with Byleth gave him privy to view the numerous emotions she began to express. The newfound peace has been kind to her as well; and she found herself slowly casting off the stoic expression she trademarked in her mercenary years. Her growing expressiveness continued to surprise her husband from day to day.

One night, Dimitri was propped against a large chaise with a book in hand. Byleth lay comfortably against his chest, her own book in her possession. They sat in comfortable silence near the fire while the sound of heavy rain thudded against the windows from outside. The steely scent of the downpour combined with the cool atmosphere of the land gave everyone in Fhirdiad an inclination to relax; giving the king and queen a well deserved evening to themselves.

As was well and peaceful until the deafening crack of thunder sent a jolt through the woman.

Dimitri noticed immediately “Byleth? Are you alright?”

He saw the smallest shiver rack her shoulders before she turned her face towards him to respond “Hm? What?” she blinked “Of course I am. Why do you ask?”

His eye narrowed slightly, “No reason.” dropping the subject and returning to his literature. Perhaps the thunder only caught her by surprise in her relaxed state or Dimitri had imagined it all together.

Until the next resounding boom roared through the sky, as though the strike was just outside the palace walls. It was then Byleth sat upright, leaving the warmth of her husband’s chest and clutching her now closed book tightly to her. Dimitri followed her albeit slower and more cautious, “Beloved?” he said softly, gently “Are you—”

“What?” her attention snapped to him, her eyes wide with an expression he had never seen before.

“Are you scared of thunder?” he asked plainly. Amusement bubbling in him despite the mix of bewilderment and embarrassment Byleth was sending his way.

“Absolutely not!”

“Okay, then do you want to lie back down?” he leaned back on the chaise and gestured her to return to his embrace. She was about to comply but another crack outside had her shooting to her feet.

“Actually I better return this book to its rightful spot before I misplace it,” she spoke hastily as she paced over to a bookshelf on the far side of the library. Dimitri was left astonished, unable to resist the low chuckle rising in his chest while he got to his feet to join her near the shelf.

“Beloved, there is no reason to be embarrassed. I used to be afraid of thunder when I was a child.” He meant the comment in jest but his smile dropped when she shot him an annoyed glance.

“It’s not the thunder I’m afraid of.”

His warm hand landed gently on her shoulder, rubbing it slightly as an attempt at comfort “Then what is the reason for you being so tense?” when she made an unreadable face he grasped her shoulders with both hands, making her face him “Beloved,” he kissed her forehead “You can talk to me.”

She heaved a sigh, the tension in her posture fleeting “It’s the sound, the memories.” Her voice low, almost broken. It was the fear in her eyes that caught Dimitri by surprise. Never did he expect his strong wife to be making such a face. He could not resist pulling her into an embrace, hoping to chase away all that plagued her. “It’s so close,” she whispered “so loud,” an inhale “my body can’t help but tense up thinking it is a demonic beast or the conjuring of thoron headed our way."

Dimitri shushed her, holding her close as one hand caressed the back of her head lovingly “It's alright, there are times when I feel the same. Thunderous applause or the sharp sound of swords clashing bring back memories of a battle once fought. When my only focus was to ensure yours and our troop's survival. Or worse, when my mind was overcome by ghostly obligations I could not free myself from.”

She cupped his face in her hands, the warmth always a source of peace for him "But you did. You did free yourself."

"All with your guidance." he took a palm and kissed it, not missing the way her eyes softened.

She removed her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his body, perching her chin on his chest and absorbing his body heat “I suppose these are just things time will take care of.”

He hummed lightly “Perhaps,” moving his face closer to her so that their noses touched “until then you will just have to settle for my feeble attempts at comforting you.” her laughter brought the relief that his mission was accomplished and he rewarded himself by placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Her fingers threaded through his hair and massaged his scalp “Woe is me, having to rely on the comforts of my big, strong, and oh so handsome husband.” this time it was she that kissed him, the chasteness fading into something more intense, more passion filled “Whatever shall I do?”

Her playfulness sparked a deeper feeling in Dimitri’s chest. He did not fight back the urge to growl lowly as he scooped up his wife and rushed to the chaise where he continued to 'comfort' her into the night.

* * *

They should’ve known that true peace would not last forever. Attacks on the Gautier-Sreng border prompted Margrave Gautier, to request the aid of the crown. The king and archbishop wasted no time in gathering their forces and marching off to quell the conflict as well as help their friend.

The Sreng were a group of warlike tribes, bent on violence and destruction. Per Byleth’s advice, use of intimidation would be required to quell their thirst for blood and recognize the power of the monarchy.

Loathed to do so, the King and Queen took up their holy relics and were on the battlefield once again. The Sreng people were brutal, ruthless, and there was no room for error with them. Byleth had cut down so many brigands she lost count. Blood, sweat, and grime had all stained her enlightened one garb and the stench of it left her mind spinning. Two war masters decided to present themselves as a potential threat for the Fell Star, something she shrugged and readied her stance to take on.

But Dimitri noticed something different, in the corner of his vision he saw the tell-tale sign of an assassin; shifting into its familiar purple mist and headed straight for his wife.

“Byleth!” he shouted but with the sound of battle and her fending off the war masters, his warning fell on deaf ears. Instead, he broke out into a full-on sprint, shoving his wife back before a blade pierced the left side of his abdomen through the back.

“Dimitri!” he heard her cry as he tried his best to stay standing. Something was off. Not even the stab from Edelgard made him feel this way. The blade must have been tipped with poison.

When he collapsed Byleth saw red.

The Sword of the Creator glowed a violent, angry hue as its wielder roared and whipped it so fierce it sunk into the assassin's chest and tore him away from the king. Not three seconds went by before the two war masters she had been fighting were also slashed with the weapon. The surrounding soldiers—friend and foe—turned their shaken expressions towards the archbishop in the center of the field, angrily pointing her sword at the enemy commander. The fire in her eyes reflecting the crest sealed over her heart. It was a powerful enough stance that the said commander was so awestruck, he ordered his men to make a full retreat. Running instead of facing the enraged church leader head-on.

As soon as the order was given, Byleth rushed to her husband, sliding to her knees as she applied pressure to the wound. “No!” she repeated over and over again until her husband’s eye opened slightly “Stay with me, Dimitri.”

He coughed weakly, giving her the most lopsided grin she’d seen “Beloved? Are you alright?”

“I’m here! I’m right here!” she said amidst her harsh breathes as her healing magic flowed through her fingers and onto the wound “You need to stay awake! Do you hear me? Stay awake!” she screamed as her magic slowly extracted the toxins from his body.

“But I’m so tired,” he whined. All he knew was that his mind was getting cloudy, his vision and hearing are now blurry, and Byleth was still shouting demands. Who at, he could no longer tell. The last thing he could discern was the terrified face of his beloved.

His drifting thought before losing consciousness was that he’d never seen his wife so frightened before.

* * *

It was the soft shine of sunlight through his eyelid that woke Dimitri. He knew his surroundings well—the guest room in the Gautier estate—he’d been here before as a child. He had been stripped of his cloak, armor, and shirt. A large clean bandage wrapped around his midsection where his wound was. He was about to touch it when he realized a warmth was coming from his right hand.

It was there he saw Byleth, sitting in a chair while the upper half of her body was lying on the bed. Her hand gripped his tightly even in her sleep though her face was obscured by her hair.

When he squeezed the limb gently she bolted upwards with the smallest gasp “Dimitri?”

“Good morning.” he smiled. It widened when her arms flung around his neck and she pressed her lips against his own. His eye immediately closed at the passion and relief he could feel pouring from her kiss. His own hands came up to rest on her cheeks, brushing away tears that slowly started falling from her face.

“Don’t ever,” she said breathlessly “EVER do that again.”

His low chuckle furrowed her brows “I’m sorry, my beloved. But I make no promises.”

“I’m serious Dimitri!”

“As am I.” his tone definite as well as defiant. “And while it pains me to imagine it, I know you would do the same for me. I did what my heart demanded of me.” his eye bore into hers, unable to interpret her expression or her silence. The realization did not dawn on him until her gaze further intensified and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes once again. Bringing her into a loose embrace he whispered “I’m sorry.” then kissed her forehead “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

When she sniffled he brought her in closer and hugged her tighter despite the pressure on his injury “Dimitri…” she said as her voice broke “please…” then brought her hands to his face “please understand…” and kissed him sweetly, softly, “What I fear the most is losing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I fear the most is playing another route and being forced to kill Dimitri. That and frogs. This is why I've played Blue Lions twice and have only seen the other routes on youtube.


	2. Anger (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anger — a strong feeling of displeasure and belligerence aroused by a wrong; wrath; ire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic is not meant to be taken as a commentary towards any irl religions. I want to make that clear. I just thought it odd that the archbishop is allowed to marry and wondered if Byleth got some heat for it. Also I have changed the rating to explicit after writing the smut in this fic. I couldn't help myself *-*)
> 
> Also their outfits are loosely inspired by this amazing fanart I saw on Twitter https://twitter.com/satoudamawo/status/1168000590946787328?s=21

When the King of Faerghus and the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros announced their engagement to the world they did not know what to expect.

They were surprised when the masses took the news joyfully, anxiously inquiring for the wedding date, who would design the dress, where would the wedding take place, and whatnot.

Dimitri thought himself to be caught in an unending dream. To be able to atone for his actions, inherit the title of king, as well as become the fiancée to the most beautiful woman in Fodlan. It was all too good to be true.

As for Byleth, after becoming archbishop she sought reform for the Church and made great progress during her short tenure in power. In just six moons since her proposal to Dimitri atop the Goddess Tower, she had finished construction on the monastery and established more chapels throughout the land for people who did not previously have access to the church. But her grandest course of action was settling the bad blood between the Eastern and Western churches. The two had taken to her well initially, promising a harmonious work relationship and support for her reformations.

Which is why the opposition to her marriage came as such a shock.

Byleth should have known the situation was bad at the look on Seteth’s face when she walked into her office. He said nothing and simply handed her two opened letters, allowing her to read the words themselves.

Before she knew it Dimitri, Seteth, and herself were in the meeting room in Garreg Mach Monastery, face to face with the bishops from the respective churches.

“It is absolutely preposterous.” the Eastern said “The Archbishop is a holy figure chosen by the goddess herself. Who do you think you are by taking her as your wife?” the accusation was pointed towards Dimitri, who sat directly across the table. The young king entered the meeting with all the patience a monarch should possess, but listening to the ongoing gripes from the two bishops had only given him a headache that was steadily growing worse.

“Who do I think _I_ am?” Dimitri huffed, his wained patience beginning to show “I am King to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus if anyone has the right to marry the Archbishop it would be me.” Byleth tensed even more at his side, the tone in his reply reminded her of a time she’d rather not recall.

The Western bishop responded instead “Regardless of any monarch or political leader, eligibility or not. The Archbishop does not marry, take a lover, or take part in any other affairs except to devote themselves wholly to the goddess and the church. This is a tradition for any member of the Church of Seiros, how much more the Archbishop?”

“Actually that is—” Seteth started but the Eastern stood up, a rigidness starting to form in his body language.

“Not only that. But think, Your Majesty, she was your professor during your time at the Officer's Academy? What would the people say? Your entire academic period would be put into question.”

Dimitri’s eye went wide “Excuse you!” he snapped “This is a baseless claim! There were no indecencies committed when we were professor and student. To insinuate as much perverts the reputation of not just the parties involved but the entire faculty and student body!” now he was angry.

“In spite of these...accusations, it is still tradition.” the Western’s monotone voice only fueled the fire.

“Then it is time for a change!” the king barked.

That only roused the men further as the Eastern stood straight, looked Dimitri in the eye, and said “Tradition must not be broken simply because you wish to bed your professor!”

Dimitri's mouth curled in a snarl, Seteth opened his mouth to cut in but both were halted by a pair of hands being slammed against the table and the Archbishop herself standing to her feet “ENOUGH!”

Her voice boomed throughout the room, the fire behind her eyes snuffed out any anger or courage the two bishops had built up during their spout with the King “How dare you speak of me as though I am not in the room. How dare you insult my days as a professor at this Academy. And how dare you speak to His Majesty this way. We as leaders of the church know for a certainty that there is no scriptural basis for the Archbishop, or any bishop in general, not to marry. On the contrary, legend says that Saint Cichol himself took a wife and produced children with her.” The stunned silence of all the men in the room gave only fueled Byleth’s tirade. “And regarding this tradition, you so highly cling to. It is a belief constructed by previous leaders of the Central Church, whom both of you very publically antagonized the actions of during Rhea’s tenure. What is this loyalty towards tradition all of the sudden? Not only that, why enforce a baseless tradition created by a flawed system? You not only insult yourselves and your integrity but also me and my power as the Archbishop to decide on something that perhaps the goddess herself has lead me to make! I have half a mind to remove both of you from your positions and call on others with more competence!”

“Your Grace,” the Western said reverently “we only act out of loyalty to the goddess and her vessels, namely yourself.”

“Then you will respect my decision.” the sternness in her voice apparent “I, Byleth Eisner, the Archbishop. Will marry Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the King to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. And together we will pave the way for a new bright future in Fodlan as leaders to the church and state respectively. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Your Grace.” they both said in unison.

“Very well. I expect your blessings and an RSVP when the invitations are sent out two moons from now.” She then turned to Dimitri, who still stood speechless beside her, grabbed his hand and dragged him along as she walked to exit the room “Good day gentlemen.” were her parting words before shutting the door behind her with a loud slam.

Dimitri was absolutely stunned. He had seen Byleth’s eyes in battle, how they blazed like wildfire but her face as stoic as a mountain. Never before had he seen her expression alight with such pure anger. His gaze remained fixated on the mint hair of his fiancée while she ushered him down the hall and up the steps to her new quarters in the Archbishop suite. As soon as the doors shut and they were in private, she removed her golden tiara and threw it carelessly on a chair close to her “Where do they get the audacity?” she huffed. “How dare they even think that way!"

A deep rumbling of laughter shook Byleth from her rant, her emerald gaze fixated on her fiancée holding his stomach and laughing “Dimitri?”

He was still laughing when he wiped a small tear from his eye “Did you see the look on their faces when you finished with them?” he took in a deep breath “A few more sentences from you might have stopped their hearts altogether.”

Byleth pouted from where she stood “That’s not funny Dimitri.”

“Oh do not misunderstand me, beloved. Their words made me positively livid. But even I must admit the feeling was quickly replaced with sympathy when your ire presented itself.”

She stepped towards the bed and sat down on it, crossing her arms “I just hated the way they spoke to you.”

He approached her, using a hand to lift her chin so she faced him, his single blue emanating tenderness "And I thank you for defending my honor." he stated, placing a warm kiss on her forehead “Can I make a confession?”

She looked at him curiously “Yes.”

“You are mesmerizing when you’re angry,” he said with all the adoration in his words.

She tried her best to hold back her own a laugh, an almost snort forming in its stead “Well what a coincidence. I also have a confession to make.”

Her hands rubbing up and down his chest made him melt as he sank into the bed. His own limbs encompassing her in his familiar warmth as he relished the feeling of her gentle caresses “Pray tell, beloved,” leaning down to place his forehead on hers “What do you have to confess?”

She caught him off guard when she placed her hands at the nape his neck and brought her lips to his right ear “I also find satisfaction at seeing you angry."

"Hmmm..." he could not repress the shiver when her lips met his neck "do you?"

"Oh yes," a carefully placed nip near his ear brought a smile to her face "I find it _unbearably_ arousing.”

He drew back with a gasp but she cut it off as her lips claimed his, silencing whatever words were bubbling in his throat. He eventually recovered and met her with full force, his hands going to the back of her dress and undoing the ties that held it in place. She hummed at the feeling of his fingers traveling across her, moaned when he palmed her backside and slid the back of her dress open. She pulled away to catch her breath but his lips attacked her jawline and neck, a silent revenge for her previous actions. He had slipped her dress down further so his kisses could now reach the top of her brassiere. “Dimitri” she moaned, unbuttoning his black vest and the white shirt underneath it.

He loved the sound of his name on her lips, something primal and entirely egotistical burned inside when her breathless cries were for him alone “The claims were not baseless.” he breathed into her before attacking her mouth once more.

“What?” his words caught her by surprise but she wasted no time and began to remove his upper layers of clothing “What do you mean?”

“It’s true,” he sighed, pulling her dress from her body and admiring her form, it had him breathless “I was positively infatuated with you as a student.”

The sight of Byleth’s face going beet red brought more satisfaction than Dimitri cared to admit. It made his member fully spring to life as she shyly avoided eye contact.

“I…” she breathed, her awestruck voice freezing Dimitri in place “there were times I wished I wasn’t your professor. That instead I was just a student at the monastery.” suddenly her nervous demeanor shifted into courage as she looked him in the eye and ran warm hand over his clothed member “I wanted to be your classmate, on equal footing with you, maybe even dance with you at the ball without worrying what others might think.” Her caresses over his most sensitive parts made his breath come out harsh and ragged.

Her words made his heart ache. The thought that his boyish crush would have been reciprocated made his head spin “Byleth…” he moaned “please…” she undid his belt “...touch me.”

She did, directly, and he kissed her fiercely because of it; unable to resist bucking into her warm hand when she stroked him so perfectly. He needed to feel her, all of her. Without thinking he ripped the lingerie from her body and grabbed a full breast, squeezing it roughly.

She cried against his mouth and responded by squeezing her hand around him, earning a moan of equal volume. “So..." another stroke, a nip, a shiver "...you did wish to bed your professor?” she breathed.

“Yes…” he sobbed, a jolt of arousal shooting to his member as his fingers made contact with her wet slit “…yes!” he moaned as her warmth enveloped a single digit. His single blue opened and he began to feel drunk off her facial expressions, his beloved looked so beautiful as she gasped continuously against his mouth.

“Dimitri!” she wailed, rocking her hips in tandem with his strokes but never faltering in her own motions over his heated manhood.

When a second finger entered her she moaned so loudly that Dimitri could take it no more. He removed her hand from his member to remove his trousers and boots haphazardly. She moved further up the bed to lean against the pillows, waiting patiently for her fiancée. “What say you, Your Majesty? How will you atone for harboring such lustful ambitions?”

Byleth never thought a single eye could carry such pure desire, shivering as he knelt before her and ran his hands down her body only to stop at her thighs and place them around his waist “I will endeavor to devote myself…” A spike of pleasure shot to Byleth’s core when she saw him align himself with her dripping slit “wholeheartedly, to the woman of my affections.”

“And how will you do that?”

“By taking you right here and forevermore.”

He sheathed himself in one thrust and claimed her lips along with her cries. He wanted to still himself so she could accommodate him but when she bucked her hips, he knew he was gone. His thrusts were punishing, lust-filled, and had with the sole purpose of making Byleth lose her mind. She cried his name over and over again until stars littered her vision and she felt herself nearing her end.

“Dimitri!” she reached out, his hands meeting her halfway and pinning them above her head, their fingers interlacing while he ravaged her neckline.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” he sobbed “With everything I've done, everything I put you through.” she didn’t think his thrusts could pick up any more speed until they hit a particular spot that made her wail, then he shifted and rammed himself over and over again, eager to entice more sounds from her. “I thought someone like me did not even deserve to be in your presence.”

Even in her pleasure induced haze, she wanted to halt his outward thoughts. She silenced his ramblings with a heated kiss, opened mouth and tongue pushing against his lips. He opened immediately, sighing when their tongues met and explored one another. The need for oxygen burned in her lungs and forced her to part from him, panting “You do.” breathlessly “You deserve every good thing this world has to offer.”

He kissed her again, his thrusts becoming languid and tears forming in the corner of his eye “And you are wholly and utterly perfect.” he moaned.

“I love you.” she breathed.

“I love you.” He thrust once, twice.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

Their retorts and efforts to outmatch each other made laughter bubble within them as a final thrust ignited white behind their eyelids and morphed the laughter into cries of ecstasy. Her climax tore through her and squeezed him oh so tightly that he spilled inside of her. A rush of hot, scalding heat before fading into the most comforting touches of warmth.

They collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs, entwined around to where one could not know where they ended and the other began. Dimitri summoned all his strength to pull out the sheet and drape it over the exhausted couple. “Well, I guess their claims were not just baseless, but right on the mark.” He quipped, placing his fiancee's head on the nook between his neck and shoulder.

She leaned right into him and sighed “What a pair we make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write this as their first time cause I mean...come on...them...engaged for six months and not doing anything. >_> highly unlikely.
> 
> The creative well is starting to dry up for me but I really want to continue this fic for at least 2-3 more chapters. What emotions would you all like to see Byleth display next? Suggestions are most welcome!


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grief — keen mental suffering or distress over affliction or loss; sharp sorrow; painful regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of BeautifulMonsters who wanted Byleth coping with life without Jeralt after the war. It's such a good idea and something that challenged me as a writer. I hope I've delivered.

Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance.

A book once told her that these are emotions one would experience during the process known as grief. A well-meaning gatekeeper had once said, _“there is no ‘normal’ timetable for grieving.”_

Byleth did not truly understand what that meant.

And wouldn’t for some time.

Her father’s untimely death would be the catalyst for events beyond her control. A month after month, time swept her away. Seeking revenge, becoming one with the Goddess, defending her students from an invasion, then to slumber for a lustrum. Only to awaken in a world filled with war, chaos, and so much grief that Byleth could not even focus on her own.

She had students to comfort, a war to guide, a church to lead, a prince to restore.

And eventually, a king to love.

Her marriage to Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was a happy—albeit rushed—occasion. It occurred only one month after the war had ended and peace blanketed the land like a fresh wave of snow. The King of Faerghus was a patient man but even he could not contain the excitement of marrying his beloved. After the honeymoon there was so much to do, trading agreements to sign, new chapels to construct, officials to appoint, and then some.

Two months after her marriage, three months after the war, and almost six years since _that _day.

Byleth had been signing agreements and meeting with officials all morning before she settled into her office at Garreg Mach, a cup of warm tea in her palms, the scent reminding her of her wonderful husband who was taking care of their people in the capital of Fhirdiad.

The sound of a firm knock snapped Byleth from her fond thoughts “Come in.”

Seteth’s green hair was the first thing she noticed, he treaded into her office with a carefulness she was unaccustomed to. As he drew closer Byleth noticed a piece of parchment in his left hand “Some members of the clergy have approached me with a suggestion.” he placed the parchment on her desk.

Her eyes skimmed the wording, widening when an oh so familiar name entered her vision.

“A statue…of my father?”

He nodded “Jeralt was a legendary captain of the Knights of Seiros. For years he faithfully served the Archbishop and protected the people of Fodlan.”

Unknown emotions swirled in Byleth’s gut, making it hurt and words hard to form “He also—” she croaked, clearing her throat and sipping lukewarm tea “He also romanced a nun, set fire to the monastery, and fled with me in his arms.”

Seteth’s unmoving face unnerved her “That cannot be proven unless you wish it. And nevertheless, he returned to his post and eventually gave his life protecting others…”

Repressed memories forced themselves into the Archbishop, memories of her father’s shaken body, Monica with that smirk, the knife that made her father’s body collapse, the failed Divine Pulse, the first tears that touched his face, and the relieved smile that signaled his departure from the mortal world.

Sothis had called it fate.

Byleth couldn’t bring herself to agree.

Seteth could see the conflict behind her eyes, knowing the look all too well. Settling himself on one of the chairs in front of her desk, he leaned in and spoke softly “Jeralt was also your father. The one who raised you instructed you, loved you, there is no imposition for constructing something to remember him by.”

She met his eyes, knowing he was speaking from a place she would never understand, a father’s love for his daughter.

Seteth departed with a signed parchment.

Word of construction for a new landmark spread like wildfire. Byleth was sure it was Mercedes writing letters to their friends but was shocked to receive a letter from Leonie at her desk. The former mercenary first commended her for the decision to erect a memorial to her late-teacher, then she offered the artistic talents of her traveling companion, Ignatz. Byleth did not even know the two were traveling together but sent word that his sketched would be most welcomed for the sculptors.

She also received letters from multiples lords (most of them former students) recommending native stones for her to use as the base of the statue. Seteth said he would handle it, Byleth had a trip to prepare for.

The birthday of her husband was nearing and the trek to Fhirdiad would be long, timing and an organized schedule were of the utmost importance if she was going to make it in time for the celebration and then back to the monastery promptly.

By the twentieth day of the Ethereal Moon Byleth was in Fhirdiad, wrapped in the arms of her loving husband who celebrated his birthday in seclusion. His only desire being cheesy Verona stew and his beloved. With Fhirdiad in its peak cold season, the king and queen opted to huddle under the covers and bask in each other’s warmth.

“I spoke to Gustave,” Dimitri whispered into her hair, his fingers tangling in the minty tendrils “If you allow it, I would like to accompany you back to Garreg Mach for the unveiling.” The hands placed on his shoulder blades gripped tighter as Byleth pressed herself further into her husband’s chest. “Beloved?” she nodded slowly, her hair tickling his chin. At her quiet sniffle, he pulled away cautiously, an ice blue meeting her emeralds “What is it, my beloved?”

She shook her head and returned to the tight embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck “It’s nothing. I would most welcome your company, how could I not?” she said before placing a chaste kiss on his adam’s apple.

He remained unconvinced but decided to bring her in closer instead of pressing the subject, hopeful that she would open up to him.

She never did open up about what plagued her. Throughout the few days, she spent in Fhirdiad he would catch her every so often looking out the window wistfully, staring at the fire a little too long, or sharpening her sword until the whetstone almost deteriorated. Dimitri brought up her absentmindedness several times but she never gave her reason, writing it off as mentally going over her to-do list for when she returned to work. He was still unconvinced.

The journey back to the monastery was long and tumultuous before the fierce winds of Faerghus transformed into the crisp air of Garreg Mach Monastery. It was the twenty-sixth day of the Ethereal Moon and Dimitri could immediately sense a difference in his wife’s countenance as the image of the monastery came into view. He thought of voicing his concern but his own mind talked him out of it each time, knowing she preferred her privacy and would not want to worry their companions. But it unsettled him all the same.

“Dimitri.” she spoke softly, riding alongside him on her horse “Forgive me, but—” she looked away towards an unknown destination “there is something I must attend to.”

“What is—” but he was unable to finish as her horse gave a loud cry and sprinted off course, the whole traveling party-switching their gazes from the king to the departed archbishop.

“Your Majesty?” Dedue suddenly appeared beside him, his eyes conveying the question that was on all their minds.

Dimitri’s eyes never left Byleth’s fleeting figure, the wheels of his mind turning over themselves “Dedue, continue towards the monstery. We will catch up.” the order came as his horse broke into a sprint, following the path his wife set.

He should’ve known. He should’ve remembered.

He passed her horse tied to a tree limb and did the same with his steed, continuing on foot until a small chapel came into view. Near the structure he noticed his wife on her knees, “Byleth!” he called but she did not answer.

The closer he got, the more the scene was recognizable. Rainfall, the sound of sniffling, Byleth hunched over her father’s form. How could he not have realized? How could he not have remembered? For him, it had been numerous. Years ticked by and his pain, his ghosts plagued him beyond understanding. He hadn’t remembered that time flowed differently for her.

In her timeline, it has been exactly one year since Jeralt Eisner’s death.

“He’s gone, Dimitri.” he heard her whisper as he came within earshot. The tears gathering in the corners of her eyes broke him, his heart wrenched in his chest and he did not think twice before kneeling beside her and taking her into his arms. The action only served to break the dam, hot tears spilling from her cheeks as she clutched at his cloak “I’m the worst.” she sobbed.

He shushed her softly while a hand stroked the back of her head “What do you mean, beloved?”

“I’m the worst daughter. I did not even wait a month before forgetting him. I did not even visit his grave more than a handful of times. He did so much for a heartless, emotionless, _monster _of a_—”_

“Byleth!” Dimitri cried, using his strength to bring her gaze to his own “You are no monster.” But her tears and the scorn in her eyes proved that his words did not reach her.

“I should have seen it coming.” she muttered “I could have stopped it. I could’ve helped him. But I couldn’t. I wasn’t strong enough, fast enough. I _failed_ him.” her voice broke, she exhaled and inhaled repeatedly as the spoken words chanted over and over again in her mind.

Using one hand to cup her chin and bring her eyes back to his own, the other arm pulling her tighter to him “I know I am no expert on the concept of grieving. One might even consider me an example of what not to do. But I remember the wise words of a certain professor, words I hope she can remember as well. Byleth…” he leaned in and kissed a wet cheek “…my beloved…” he kissed the other “…my light…” he pulled away “You must forgive yourself.”

Her eyes widened, the tears halted “Dimitri.” she whispered reverently.

Love, adoration, and pain whirled in his eye “Whatever happened,” he whispered “fate or not, we must accept, we must forgive, and we must live on.”

The words from that book reappeared in her mind: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and _acceptance_.

Yes, she had to accept, live on, Jera—dad would’ve wanted her to do so.

His warm kiss on her forehead woke her from her stupor “I miss him, Dimitri.”

“I know.” he brought her closer, leaning his head on her own “I know.”

As they mounted their steeds, her eyes never left the spot she knelt. She remembered her father’s peaceful smile, the last expression he wore.

_“It looks like…I’m going to have to leave you now.”_

“_To think that the first time I saw you cry…your tears would be for me.”_

_“It’s sad, and yet…I’m happy for it.”_

_“Thank you…kid.”_

“Thank you…dad.”

Their trek back to the monastery was peaceful, Dimitri noticed a wave of peace now washed over his wife’s face, she met his eye “He would’ve liked you.”

Her statement caught him off guard, he cleared his throat “I thought the contrary. If he would have witnessed my actions—my treatment of you during the war. He would have—”

“You mean us retaking Fhirdiad, Arianrhod, putting an end to the conflict and restoring peace to a war-torn land?” she quipped, his darkest days long since forgiven, “I think he would’ve loved to spar with you. Your strength would’ve had him on his toes and he always loved a challenge. He was also fond of chamomille, the three of us would’ve had great tea parties. But I think above all, he’d be most impressed that I managed to marry a king.”

The phrasing made him chuckle but her words warmed his heart nonetheless “I suppose, him and I do share some other similarities.”

That caught her attention “How so?”

His horse rode closer to her, the sly smile on his face brought forth a warmth to her cheeks “He romanced a nun from the Church of Seiros. And I couldn’t help but take the Archbishop herself.”

He truly laughed when a blush painted her cheeks, a slight furrow of her brows made his smile wider “See, he would’ve liked you.” she huffed and clicked her heel so her horse could sprint ahead of his own.

He was still laughing when he caught up to her in mere seconds.

Seteth, Flayn, and Dedue were waiting for them at the gates. The latter two were there to take the horses to the stable while the attendant stepped forth “The preparations are all set, Your Grace.” the green-haired man’s proper tone shook her back to her role as head of the church.

“Thank you, Seteth. Is everyone gathered?”

He nodded, “After you, Your Grace, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri followed closely behind Byleth who lead the way and walked over to the entrance of the training grounds where the statue was planned to be unveiled. Her eyes widened and a small gasp left her at the sight of all her former students standing by a large structure covered in a tarp. “Goddess...” she breathed "This truly_ is _everyone."

“We wanted to be here for you, Professor.” Ingrid’s even but warm voice rang out, at her side were Mercedes and Annette who nodded eagerly.

Byleth’s eyes shifted to Felix who pushed his way through the crowd “Jeralt was a strong and worthy opponent. It’s about time the Church of Seiros honor that.” She felt her eyes water at the words, but through some miracle, she willed the tears away from falling. Other ex-students took the opportunity to speak up, Sylvain commended his leadership, Raphael praised his discipline, Caspar awed at his strength, and Dedue complimented his willingness to help others.

“He was also the best teacher.” Leonie’s voice rang out, cutting through the others and straight to Byleth.

“The best captain,” Alois added, his smile filling Byleth with familial warmth.

“And a good father,” she replied with a smile of her own.

Seteth ushered her to the structure, a single rope lead downwards towards the base, ready to be pulled “Are you ready?” he asked.

She merely nodded, gaze locking with Dimitri just long enough to catch his smile and flashing him one of her own. With a single flex of her arm the tarp came down, displaying a bronze statue of Jeralt Eisner, a determined expression on his face, a lance in his grasp, and an inscription that read:

“_Jeralt Reus Eisner_  
_Legendary Captain of the Knights of Seiros_  
_ Blade Breaker_  
_ Father of Archbishop Byleth”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned in the above note that this was challenging for me. I've never coped with grief well and have been called cold because of it. It's hard for me to express myself when I grieve and so I just shut down and don't say anything until it all bottles up and I explode. I don't know if it was a good idea or not but I tried to go for the same thing with Byleth. Sometimes, time gets us all swept up that we forget to process our own thoughts and what we need for self-care.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. I've got a couple more idea before I close this fic up, it's just college has been kicking my butt so far. Thank you all for being patient.


	4. Excitement (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excitement — an excited state or condition; something that excites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was born from the amazing suggestion of Tacticiangirl who wanted to see Byleth experience excitement for some good food or booze.
> 
> There is slight smut in this chapter but it is _very_ slight. I just couldn't help myself.  
Please enjoy~!

A soft rap on the door of royal chambers was enough for the King’s eye to burst open. He knew the pattern of that soft knock, and what it signaled.

_Today is the day._

Beside him, with her head against his bare chest, was his wife who slept peacefully. Their previous night of lovemaking had worn her out, evident by how she did not even stir as her husband gingerly removed himself. He dressed and moved with the utmost care, not making a single sound so as not wake her. Ever so softly he cracked open the door to see Dedue wordlessly standing on the other side.

“Today is the day, Dedue,” Dimitri whispered happily as he and his friend descended the steps and into the formal dining hall of the Fhirdiad Castle. The doors opening to reveal the rest of the former Blue Lion’s classmates. Mercedes, Annette, and Ingrid were cutting ribbon while Sylvain and Ashe set up tables on the east side of the room beside the tall windows. Felix stood idly to the side, arms crossed and his signature scowl painted his features.

“About time you join us, boar.” he sneered but there was no venom to it “Any particular reason we should be working at this ungodly hour?”

At Felix’s words, Dimitri’s eye focused outside the window, the sun had not even presented itself over the horizon and caused the blueish hue of the early morning to paint the dining hall.

The King’s determination did not falter regardless of his friend’s discontent “Of course, Felix. There is so much to do!” he then turned to his vassal “Dedue, did all the chefs arrive on time?”

Shaking his head, Dedue answered, “The cooks from Garreg Mach and Almyra arrived last night, we are still awaiting the chef from Brigid.”

The news did not seem to deter Dimitri’s as the young king placed a hand on the other’s shoulder “And you, my friend, when will you begin your mission?”

Dedue smiled warmly “The Duscur boar meat has been marinating since last night. Once the final chef arrives, Mercedes and I will begin preparing it while Ashe oversees the others.”

The blonde gave a firm nod before calling to his silver-haired friend “Up to the challenge, Ashe?”

“Affirmative! Leave everything to me, Your Majesty.”

Annette took the opportunity to sway over to the King and vassal, directing her comment towards to the latter “Mercie can join you as soon as she finishes cutting those streamers, she’s always had a knack for making them.” Dimitri nodded in agreement as she continued “Then the rest of us can begin decorating while you three cook and His Majesty distract the target,” she punctuated with a wink.

As if by second nature, Felix groaned from the back, bringing a palm to cover his face while the royal in question felt a rush of warmth invade his chest and reach his cheeks “R-Right, distract her…”

Sylvain then appeared into view, carrying a box of what appeared to be linens “Then you better get a move on,” he looked pointedly towards the windows, at the slowly rising sun “we can handle everything else. You go make sure the Professor is bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.”

“You mean Byleth,” Ingrid corrected while pulling out linen from the said box “She does not want to be called ‘professor’ anymore.”

“I know but it still feels weird to say.” the red-head mumbled.

“Still, Sylvain is right,” the pegasus knight continued “Go ahead, Your Majesty.”

“Right, I’ll be off—”

“Wait,” Dedue cut in as Dimitri made his way to exit the room “You’re forgetting something.” and left without another word as the others eyed him curiously. Dimitri began fidgeting, shifting his gaze to the rising sun, time was running out.

Dedue returned promptly with a tray of fresh biscuits and two cups of hot tea, “Of course, my friend. Forgive me for forgetting so easily.” Dimitri sighed in relief.

Annette’s muffled giggle could be heard at the nearby table “I’ve never seen Dimitri this jumpy before.” Ingrid’s soft laughter joined in as she observed her childhood friend with warmth, silently agreeing with the notion.

An embarrassed chuckle left him as he took the tray from Dedue “Forgive me,” he repeated, “I simply want everything to be _perfect _today.”

“And it will,” Mercedes soft voice cut through, “Now off you go. Dedue and I have a boar to roast.”

With a final nod, the King departed, leaving the preparations in the hands of his capable friends.

* * *

Sunlight had finally stretched over the horizon as it covered everything in its soft hue, replacing the blue tones of twilight and alerting everything within its reach to start the day.

Dimitri reached the chambers just as the light filtered its way through the drapes, setting the tray down softly before making his way over to the still sleeping figure.

The glow of morning had reached her on their marriage bed, the rays making her appear as though she was glowing, ethereal, a goddess that no mere mortal should be able to gaze upon. But the royal blue of her silk negligee filled him with a sense of pride he had never known before, a knowledge that this beauty—this sight was his and his alone.

It took his breath away.

His lips met her forehead ever so gently, the touch was just enough for her eyelids to flutter open as the beautiful emeralds met his single blue and a soft smile formed “Good morning, Mrs. Blaiddyd.”

“Good morning, Mr. Blaiddyd.” she purred her languid limbs reached over and beyond his shoulders to wrap around his neck and bring him closer to her. Their smiles met in a greeting kiss, a simple peck really, Dimitri was about to fully pull away until he noticed his wife’s half-lidded gaze as she pulled him back to meet her once more. This kiss was different, it held a promise, a reverence, a desire.

“Happy Birthday, beloved.” he breathed against her. She smiled once more, the light catching her eyes.

“Thank you, Dimitri.” a peck on the cheek accompanied her gratitude. It was followed with another peck on the opposite cheek but then traveled further to his jawline where her lips made his breathing hitch. His lungs would surely burst today.

“Beloved?” he sighed into her caresses, her lips meeting a tender spot on his neck that had him melting into her.

“Yes?”

“I-” he gasped as she sucked an earlobe into her mouth “I brought you breakfast.”

She hummed, a hand reaching under the hem of his tunic to spread over his bare stomach “Yes you did.”

His self-control almost reached its end until a loud growl from her stomach caused her to release him with a gasp and sit upright, her eyes wide with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Such a sight caused Dimitri to chortle “Just in time, I suppose.” he said as he removed himself to reclaim the tray and present it to his hungry wife.

Byleth’s eyes shined once more as her hand shot out and snatched a biscuit from the tray, nearly devouring it in seconds before she brought the warm chamomille to her lips to wash it down. She sighed in satisfaction as the calming scent flooded her airways “Delicious. Thank you.”

The King’s smile returned as he sat across from her on the bed, taking a biscuit for himself and sipping from his own teacup. His knowing smile hidden by the beverage as Byleth eyed the now empty tray curiously before looking around the room, lifting it to look under it, and then back at him “Dimitri?”

“Yes?”

“Pardon my rudeness but…” she contemplated her next words. Dimitri could see a slight blush adorn her face “Is it just _this _for breakfast?” Her voice expressing the sheer bewilderment she felt. Byleth had never been one for small meals. Her reputation preceded her as being a hefty eater. Which is why she was so surprised. She had expected him to know this much from their six months of marriage and much longer time as student and teacher turned comrades.

The question sparks a joyful rumble from within his chest “Worry not, my love. This is merely to hold you until the real feast is ready.”

“Feast?” the way her eyes lit up left him wanting to smother her in an embrace.

“Indeed, a feast for the ages. But until then…” his tone soft as he removed the tray from between them and gathered her in his arms, bringing her to sit between his legs “Is there anything you wish for?”

She blinked a few times, the question seemed a little broad but she answered it as straightforward as she could “Well, other than _food. _I would like a bath, something to help me wake and freshen up. Afterward…” she brought a hand to her chin, “perhaps we could go for a ride, maybe a—what?” her words halted at the astonished look her husband was giving her.

A sharp sigh left him, almost a chuckle but not quite “Is that _all_?” he asked, “Do you not wish for anything else?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you could ask for a sword, some jewelry, or…anything else.”

Her expression scrunched up in confusion “You mean you didn’t get me a present?”

“Oh no no! I did prepare something. I was just inquiring if you wanted…anything else..” he was getting repetitive, Byleth was getting skeptical.

“My current sword is sufficient…” She lifted her left hand, the ring on her finger dazzling in the sunlight “This is all the jewelry I need. And as for ‘anything else’, I have you. What more could I want?”

Surely his heart stopped. Surely it was a sin to love someone this much.

He could not resist bringing his lips to her own. The passion of it all conveyed every feeling of love and gratitude he could muster, hoping it would affect her the way her words affected him. He knew he was successful as he pulled away with the satisfaction of her dazed expression, a smile forming on his features. She squeaked slightly when he lifted her in his arms bridal style “Dimitri,” she locked her hands behind his neck “Where are we going?”

“If it is a bath you desire then it is a bath you shall have. But I am going to bathe you.” she eyed him curiously, “Beloved it is your special day, let your husband pamper you at least a little.”

Her curiosity transformed into skepticism “It’s not that I don’t trust you to pamper me. It’s just your actions around my nude form have…predictable outcomes.” She surmised as a nail lightly skimmed the shell of his ear, making him shiver “Outcomes that often leave me the opposite of clean.”

Her innuendo tempted him to abandon all plans and simply trap her in the room with him. But he could not be so greedy so soon “You surprise me. A few moments ago you were willing to drag me onto the bed and have your way with me.”

“Yes, but that was before my stomach alerted me to a situation of the direst circumstances.”

A chuckle bubbled but he repressed it with a hum, “Fear not, beloved, your dire circumstances will be resolved with the utmost swiftness. Please, allow me an opportunity to be…_un_predictable.”

She couldn’t say no to that.

* * *

“Almost done!” Annette called out, examining her beautifully completed streamers “You ready to hang these up, Sylvain?”

The fellow red-head groaned from a table, his frustration aimed at a centerpiece in his hands “Sorry Annette, I’ve got him helping me with these.” Ingrid chimed in.

The mage surveyed the room, Ashe was supervising the chefs, Dedue and Mercie were now working on the cake so that just leaves her with…

“Felix! Sweetie!” Annette sang over to her husband “Could you pretty please help me hang up these streamers?”

Said husband answered her with a scowl “Doesn’t the boar king have servants for these sort of things?”

“Yes but this is a surprise! A servant can’t keep a secret from their queen, that’s why we have to do it.” he remained unconvinced.

She attempted to place the ribbons in his arms but they stayed cross, leaving the streamers to fall to the ground “This is stupid. She’s not even going to notice these childish decorations, why should I even bother?”

The cold tone he possessed had everyone frozen, all eyes zeroing in on the Duke and the blank expression of his wife. Ingrid’s moved to intervene but Sylvain gripped her elbow and nodded towards the fellow red-head.

Annette’s hands formed into a fist at her side “Felix Hugo Fraldarius don’t you dare use that tone with me! It is always the thought that counts and I will not allow your bad attitude to damper this party! Now you climb that latter and hang these streamers or I am going to force-feed you every sweet on that table!” the fire in her eyes and the anger in her voice was enough for the duke to pale, gather the colorful ribbons from the floor, and swiftly obey her orders.

Ingrid and Sylvain stared at the scene and then each other incredulously before simultaneously whispering “He’s whipped!”

Elsewhere Ashe surveyed the chefs from the far off lands, taste testing and approving different seasonings and mixtures before returning to Dedue for a final report. The Duscuran seemed pleased as the placed the final tier of the cake for decorating "I wonder what is taking so long for His Majesty to check back in?" Dedue knew the most likely answer to his comrade's musing but did not dare say it.

* * *

She should have known.

She should have expected this.

She should have stopped those wandering hands. The ‘innocent’ caresses.

She should have definitely seen it coming when a certain pinch or flick had her arching into his touch.

She should have stopped him, but she didn’t.

It was just too tempting.

And she was just too weak to deny him.

The steam from their private bath made it difficult to catch her breath as she gasped, the air thin and hollow “Dimitri…” was all she managed to say.

Here she was, teetering on the edge of the built-in tub as his hands on her thighs locked her in place, the heat of his tongue on her clit sent delicious jolts of pleasure straight to her core “I thought you were going to be—” a moan, a sharp suck “unpredictable.”

The fingers inside her curled and her cry awakened him to stand, water splashing every which way as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. The taste of her essence on his tongue left her shivering against him. “Why fix what is not broken?” he panted, taking deep pleasure in the way she quivered when his hot member glided against her slit.

Her half-lidded gaze was endearing but the warm hand that stroked him was all the invitation he needed to groan and sheath himself in a single thrust. Her pleasure being all he cared about at that moment.

“That is not what I meant when I said I wanted to go for a ride.”

The crass jest made his ears burn as he gathered her clothes, taking into consideration her favorite colors and desire for non-restrictive movement. A single eye occasionally glancing to her over on the bed. Any retort he would have had with left him at the sound of a tumble the second his eye looked away.

There was Byleth now on the floor of their chambers, surrounded in a tangle of sheets and blankets as her legs splayed bonelessly. Dimitri wasted no time, abandoning his quest to kneel before her “Byleth!”

Her warm laughter chased away any concern, “We are insatiable aren’t we, my love?” a chaste kiss found his lips “I don’t know what I’m going to do, I can’t feel my legs.”

It was his turn to snicker as he effortlessly lifted her “Worry not, beloved.” and deposited her back on the bed “Relax and restore your strength, I must depart and see to final preparations.”

She beamed “Do these ‘preparations’ have anything to do with that delicious smell in the air?”

A smirk “Perhaps.”

“Then please hurry back.”

* * *

Suddenly the grand doors burst open, the King reappearing in an ornate tunic and black trousers, examining the dining hall he exclaimed “It’s perfect!” his smile faltered slightly when he spotted Felix on a latter “Take care with those streamers, my friend! They are the finishing touch.” Felix did not dare lock eyes with Annette, already picturing the dagger eyes and her tongue sticking out. “Splendid job everyone, she is going to love it.”

Just in time, Dedue emerged from the kitchen doors, pushing a large table with an ornate cake atop it as Mercedes guided him “You’ve outdone yourself, Mercie!” Annette cheered.

As if on cue, Ashe, Sylvain, and Ingrid pushed similarly sized tables out from the same origin. But this time each table was adorned with unique and savory meats, poultry, and fish. “Right on time, Your Kingliness.” Sylvain remarked, “The food is nice and piping hot.”

Dimitri met his gaze with a nod, “Then everyone to your stations, I shall return promptly with the guest of honor.”

* * *

Byleth could feel her mouth watering the closer they got to the dining hall “Pheasant Roast with Berry Sauce?”

“No.”

“Beast Meat Teppanyaki?”

“Not quite.”

She groaned “Pickled Rabbit Skewers?”

“Negative.”

“Derdriu-Style Fried Pheasant?”

“Incorrect.”

“A Sweet and Sour Duscuran Boar?”

“Hmmm…”

“By the Goddess Dimitri—” she huffed “what _is_ that smell?”

He smirked, a hand resting on the doorknob “How about…” a shove, the entrance fully revealed as the multiple aromas hit Byleth all at once “…all of the above.”

“SURPRISE!”

The cheer of her former students fell on deaf ears as Byleth zeroed in on all the beautiful foods that spanned multiple tables. She had to be drooling now, her stomach was also singing the song of its people as her hunger made itself everpresent to her husband beside her. With a laugh, he leaned down to level with her ear “Happy Birthday, Byleth.”

Without losing another second she nearly tackled the tall man, still possessing the strength to knock him back a few steps “Thank you.” she whispered for him alone before she released and ran over to her friends. Embracing Ingrid who she had not seen in four moons, then greeting Annette and Mercedes with the same fervor. “Dedue this has you written all over it.” she smiled pointing at the boar resting on the table with an apple in its mouth.

The man chuckled at a low volume “I cannot take all the credit. Ashe was the one that landed the killing shot.” said sniper stood beside Dedue, rubbing the back of his head and unsteadily laughing.

Byleth then pulled the two of them in for an embrace “Thank you, my friends.” as she released them the surroundings began to sink in. The room was decorated beautifully and the table was adorned with centerpieces containing her favorite flowers from the monastery greenhouse. “This place looks amazing.”

“You’re welcome,” Felix remarked with a scowl, it faltered when he noticed the gleam in his former professor’s eyes as she directed her gaze to him.

”And I’m sure it is all thanks to your labor, Felix.”

The Duke shrugged “Annette’s the one who designed it.” His comment earned an affectionate hip bump from his wife.

“I cannot believe so much food could be in one place.” Byleth’s voice was filled with awe.

“It’s called a ‘buffet’,” Dimitri informed as he returned to his wife’s side.

“A buffet.” her eyes darted back and forth from the different meats and sauces “I don’t know where to begin.”

“Wherever you desire, my love.” She took the opportunity his words provided and grabbed a platter, stacking steak after kebob after poultry. Balancing it all over to the table where Sylvain had already pulled out a chair for her.

The cavalryman leaned in and whispered “And because I knew it mattered to you.” he slid a goblet of ale towards her plate “Happy birthday, professor.”

“Sylvain!” the King and Queen shouted in unison, one with condemnation and the other with absolute glee.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Byleth chanted as she brought the large tankard to her lips, audibly gulping as her husband blanched beside her.

The redhead shrugged, “Live a little, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri was about to counter but the pleading eyes of his wife silenced all thoughts. With a groan, he took a seat beside her as she began digging into her food. Groans of satisfaction and delight streaming from her. “Ingrid!” she called “You have to try the boar!” The pegasus knight responded with an affirmative as slowly but surely the rest of their group loaded their plates and took seats at the table.

Dimitri sat silently, his eye focused solely on the woman beside him. Her posture and tone changing with each shift in conversation with their friends. He could see the glitter of emeralds each time she spoke of a new technique she learned or a weapon she’d recently mastered.

But no twinkle of an eye outshined the way her expression illuminated each time Dedue presented her with a platter of new foods to try. It was different than the usual feeling, sometimes hampered with nerves or fear of the unknown. No, this was something entirely new to witness. A mixture of enthusiasm, curiosity, and unbridled joy.

With each plate, each bite, each smile, Dimitri knew…

He had never seen his wife so excited in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about y'all, but a tradition in my family for every birthday is for the special someone to eat their favorite food or go to their favorite restaurant. And with Byleth being the food lover she is, I think she'd want the same.
> 
> I have also just realized. I am physically incapable of pairing Felix and Annette with anyone else. The grump x sunshine ship is a personal weakness of mine and I'm a chick who just can't change. I tried to keep it small but I couldn't resist yet again. (that's not to say I don't enjoy other ships with them, sylvix is adorbs and don't even get me started on Annette and Ashe. But gosh these two just...*clenches heart*.)
> 
> And my sincerest apologies for any mistakes or if this chapter feels kinda corny. I think we needed a little fluff in this fic. Not all emotional outbursts are negative and I think a little corniness is good for the soul sometimes.
> 
> As for the mistakes, I have a really important exam tomorrow but this fic had been occupying my mind and I wanted to finish it before more obstacles appeared. It's no real excuse and I'll be back to fix any errors, just wish me luck!
> 
> Again, a huge thanks to Tacticiangirl for this suggestion, it was a pleasure to work on! 💖


	5. Desire (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> desire — to wish or long for; crave; want.  
to express a wish to obtain; ask for; request:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is! Purely indulgent smut with an equal mixture of plot (at least I think so)  
This idea for a final chapter came from the ever so lovely BeautifulMonsters, my immense thanks for your wonderful suggestion once again.  
I hope you all enjoy.

The marriage bed on their wedding night could be compared to a sparing session.

Once you remove all the violence, it is an act of observation, practice, and experimental touching. An act of communication and education as you test and see what you and your partner enjoy.

Such were Dimitri and Byleth on their wedding night. It was a beautiful exchange of souls as their two bodies became one over and over again until they exhausted themselves in a pair of sweaty limbs. Such bliss, the ability to finally explore the form of the one they loved the most went beyond words.

It was blatant to everyone in the vicinity that the King floated on a cloud of bliss. For every official, attendant, butler, or merchant who met with the king; each noted the satisfied smile or even just an air about him that radiated joy, it would increase exponentially whenever the queen was mentioned.

It was a little more complex for Byleth. Her stoicism was still a trademark others would comment on and the staff at Fhirdiad still had problems interpreting her, the same way her students had when she first started at the Officer’s Academy. A few of the maids thought her completely heartless until one handmaiden had spoken up in defense of the new queen. “One time I was going over the royal menu with her. She looked so serious as she was going over the options and it seemed like she could not decide what to choose. I took the chance to speak up and suggest Cheesy Verona Stew, remarking that it was always His Majesty’s favorite.” the other maids leaned in closer, anxious to hear the story “Her whole face changed! Her eyes gleamed, her cheeks turned pink, then she looked at me and said ‘it is isn’t it’ and then _it _happened!” By then the whole cadre of butlers, chefs, maids, and attendants gathered around this innocent handmaiden “She looked at me with the softest smile. It took my breath away. It was downright mesmerizing!”

By then the staff knew, the King and Queen of Faerghus were absolutely infatuated with each other.

But a new change began to occur within Byleth, a development wholly new and perplexing that she could not discern. With each kiss, each caress, she knew she was thoroughly cherished and loved by her husband. So why is it after an arduous round of lovemaking she felt so guilty and confused?

His gentle breathing against her neck or the heartbeat against her ear used to be a source of peace and comfort for her. Then why was her mind racing? Why could she not relax?

It finally dawned on her one night. As their passions grew and their lips became ever so hungry. She experimentally touched his feverish manhood only for him to bat her hand away and redirect it to his shoulders, distracting her by sheathing himself in her warm, wet heat.

Once the post-coitus spell broke, Byleth knew the answer. She had not taken the chance to explore his body the way he had hers. Not only that, but she had scarcely initiated any sort of intimacy during their two weeks of marriage. It was this a revelation that forged a new mission in her unbeating heart.

She was going to seduce her husband.

It had to be gentle and oh so subtle. A straightforward seduction would only have him take her and pamper her (in the best of ways, mind you) but would not accomplish her goal of exploration.

She could try to subdue him but quickly decided against it. Intimacy was still new to the two of them and they have yet to set the terms for anything more extreme.

Perhaps a more direct approach would be beneficial. Communication in a relationship is crucial and the two of them were still novices in such an art. Looking back on it, they never even officially courted. The Academy was their matchmaker, the war their wingman, and peace the officiator.

If Byleth wanted to initiate intimacy, she needs to communicate. Be truthful with her husband about her wants and desires.

She just found it so difficult.

Her father’s remarks and jokes about her impassivity all came back to bite her in the ass. How was it this hard? How did Dimitri make it appear so seamless?

She could be working at her desk one night and with a simple, well-placed hand she knew what her husband desired. The look in his eye and the red of his cheeks conveyed a silent request to whisk her away into ecstasy. She attempted the same method the next night, trying to mirror the same look in her eyes and her cheeks felt warm enough but she was stunned silent when her husband merely smiled and intertwined his fingers in her own before embracing her in his strong arms and falling asleep beside her.

It was absolutely mind-boggling.

The worst part of it all was that she could not ask anyone for advice. Well—she _could _but her nerves and embarrassment won over each time. If this were her professor days, she would seek out Seteth or Haneman, maybe even Manuela. Through her tactician days she would approach Dimitri himself anytime she came across something she did not understand. But that was proving not to work this time.

The one she confided in the most was also the one she required advice about.

How frustrating.

But the Goddess above decided to grant opportunity this one night to her vessel. A night Byleth cursed at first when duty dragged her away from her loved one. A request arrived from Seteth for letters to be written and sent throughout Fodlan regarding practices and traditions observed by the chapels in the surrounding areas. It was a task that held her back from her husband during dinner, the evening horseback ride, and even their nightly stroll around the garden before retiring to their chambers.

Dimitri did poke his head in now and then, worried about her and making sure everything was okay. He brought her a platter of food after dinner concluded and even offered to stay with her to keep her company while she worked. She declined his offer. Despite wanting to be near him, making him wait just seemed cruel.

It was the dead of night by the time she finished. She noted the moon’s placement in the center of the sky as she left her study to begin the trek back to her and Dimitri’s chamber. _‘He must be asleep by now’_, such a thought kept her mindful to move and open the door with the utmost care. Her emerald eyes growing in shock at the shirtless figure of her husband standing in the center of the room.

She could see the faint tendrils of steam emanating from his shoulders, a towel in his grasp, and his hair was damp and pulled back in the half-ponytail she always liked. Her cheeks warmed when his gaze met hers “You’re awake?”

His own cheeks dusted pink as he brought a hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly “Sleep evades me. I find myself restless if you are not by my side. I attempted to fill the hours with tedious activities but it was all to no avail. I thought perhaps a bath would settle my nerves.”

“Did it work?”

He blinked “Did what work?”

“Your bath.”

“O-oh…” he faltered “It was…pleasant.”

She hummed, shutting the door behind her and concealing the movement of her turning the lock with her body “I see.”

She noticed his pupil dilate as she slowly made her way over to him “Were you able to complete your work?”

She nodded.

“That is good to hear.” he smiled brightly “I must admit I was…displeased to see you indisposed for so long.” his eye then widened upon thinking over his words “Not to say any of it was pointed directly at you! I understand your positions entail you to work long hours and I adore your dedication. Adding to that, I’m sure there will be many times I will be called away from you to address kingdom duties. I was merely saddened that this occurred so soon. I had grown accustomed to our evening schedules.”

By the time he finished his defense she was standing directly before him, gingerly wrapping her arms around his neck and uncaring if his dampness seeped through her clothing, nuzzled in his neck she whispered: “I missed you.”

All at once, the tension in his body left him as he released a soft chuckle and his arms encircled her waist “And I missed you…” his grip tightened “…_so much_.”

His breathing hitched when he felt her lips against his neck, peppering the lightest of pecks against his skin. He pulled away slightly with a smile before his lips planted a peck against her own. She seemed to be taken off guard but recovered quickly, responding with a kiss. The action made his heart flutter so he answered with another peck, to his surprise though, she pouted in his arms “Beloved?”

“Dimitri…” her tone contained the hint of a whine, something he had not heard before “I want a real kiss.”

He blinked before pecking her lips again “This is a real kiss.” but she shook her head.

“No. I mean a _real _kiss.” the request left him bewildered, he was about to speak when her warm mouth met his fully. His eye widened at such a deep, passionate kiss initiated by his wife.

The feeling increased tenfold when he felt her warm tongue flick gently against his bottom lip.

His gasp was all the opportunity Byleth needed for her tongue to enter his mouth, sighing into him as she explored, lapped, and danced with his own tongue.

Dimitri’s mind was going hazy, his control wavering despite how much he relished the feeling of her tasting him this way. Unable to stop himself from meeting her appendage with his own and moaning as her intensity elevated.

It was her turn to gasp when she felt something poke against her stomach. Dimitri must have caught on as he parted from her instantly, turning away from her but she could still see red on the tip of his ear “Dimitri?” her voice sounded so breathless.

“Y-you must be exhausted.” he panted, placing his hands delicately on her shoulders “Allow me to fetch some clothes so that I may join you to bed.”

But the hand on his wrist stopped his movements.

“Dimitri.”

He paled, his eye darting to and fro in the room.

She could sense his discomfort immediately, grasping his palm with both hands and massaging it with her thumbs “Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?”

His gaze met hers once more, a sigh leaving his chest as he returned to his original placement before her. She could still sense his silent apprehension and waited patiently for him to find the words “I just…” he looked away again and it made her chest ache despite the lack of a heartbeat “You don’t have to force yourself, Byleth.”

It felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

“What do you mean?”

He looked helpless, his pleading eye gazed at her longingly before he looked away once more “I mean, you should not feel obligated to instigate anything.”

She let out a dry laugh “Obligated? Dimitri, we’re married. Do you really think I would force myself to the extent I say ‘I do’? Or abide by some obligation to merely submit to your wants because you’re my husband?”

His silence spoke volumes, his uneasiness emanating in waves. It hurt her to see him this way, so she took a different approach.

“Dimitri, you should know…” she swallowed the saliva and the tension in her voice “I proposed to you as well. I want you, as much as you want me.” his widened blue eye indicated her words reached him so she continued “This relationship is not one-sided. I too want to feel you,” a hand glided over his chest oh so softly “explore you,” tracing his abdominal “discover what makes you shiver or cry out. I want to touch you, Dimitri.”

His breaths exhaled in shallow pants as her hand continued to travel up his body and gently cup his face. She willed her eyes with her every being to convey the love and adoration she truly felt for the man before her.

Without warning his free hand grasped the back of her head and shoved her mouth to his, stealing the breath from her lungs as he moaned into her mouth. Her own hands went up to tangle in his blonde locks while his newly released palm explored her backside “Byleth…” he breathed “please…touch me.”

She wasted no time, running her hand all along his chest and back. Finally allowing her fingertips to feel every divet, every scar, every curve of muscle that adorned her beautiful husband’s skin.

The sensation of it all was so pleasurable Dimitri felt drunk on it. Moaning freely into her mouth as her warms hands grabbed his full derriere and squeezed. He was so lost in the feel of her that he did not notice her gentle, subtle guidance to their bed until she made him sit with a light shove.

His cry of ecstasy echoed throughout the room as her mouth moved away from his lips and to his adam’s apple. Nipping and sucking her way to his collarbone, a nipple, his abdomen, until his breathing stopped altogether when her fingers dipped below the waistband of his trousers and she sank to her knees. Somehow maneuvering him to get his pants off and his member free in one yank.

“N-no! Byleth!” her hands froze, the look she gave him from between his legs had him breathless all over again “You shouldn’t. Such an act is unbecoming of a queen.”

Her brows furrowed, a defiant smirk settling on her expression “How is this any different from when you kneel before me? Isn’t such an act unbecoming of a king?”

He was about to counter but suddenly the feeling of a warm tongue giving an experimental lick to his heated member had him gasp abruptly. Byleth decided she enjoyed the sound, and it gave her all the courage she needed to drag her tongue from his base to his tip before engulfing the head in her mouth.

The action released a low and deep moan from the king, a moan that sent heat straight into Byleth’s core and she knew she needed to replicate that sound. So she pumped, licked, and sucked until all that escaped him were breathless pleas and moans. But still, _that _sound yet to present itself.

His baby blue pupil dilated further when she grabbed his hands in her own and tenderly placed them on either side of her head.

He shook his head rapidly, her silent request making his blood boil.

She released him with an audible pop, her eyes half-lidded and her lips swollen “Please Dimitri…” another lick, a slight suck “I want it.” her hands fell away and gripped his calves, bracing herself.

Gently, reverently, he tightened his grasp on her head, shivering as he slowly entered her mouth and felt her hollow her cheeks around his length. The silent cue for him to move.

His thrust was sudden and she gagged slightly when it hit the back of her throat. He almost removed himself entirely but her hands gripped tighter and she bobbed her head to prove her enthusiasm. After that, Dimitri could not hold back. Thrust after thrust into her wonderfully warm mouth removed all coherent thought from his mind, fixating on the stunning sounds their movements produced.

His thumbs caressed her cheeks delicately, pushing hair away from her face so he could gaze into her beautiful emerald eyes. If he had any breath left in him, the expression on her face stole it away in an instant. Her eyes were filled with such love, adoration, and palpable desire. Even more evident by the moans vibrating against his cock as it slid back and forth in her mouth.

Such a look awakened Dimitri to a stunning discovery.

His wife was being aroused simply by pleasuring him. His wife desired him.

With and yank and a gasp her mouth was free of him and she was scooped up into his lap. He allowed her to catch her breath as he pulled and tugged at whatever held her dress together, aching to feel his wife’s skin against his own “Forgive me, beloved.” he whispered against her bare shoulder, struggling with removing her brassier “I know you intended to bring me to an end on your knees but I…” he huffed, frustrated with the contraption and simply tearing the undergarment and matching panties from her form “I long to be inside you.”

She nodded eagerly but resisted his movements to turn and pin her, instead she shoved him again so he laid fully on his back, her supple thighs straddling his midsection. “Let me.” she sighed.

Dimitri was dead and in heaven. He had to be. To witness his gorgeous wife’s flushed body engulf his erect member was a sight too much to behold. Coupled with the motion of her luscious breasts bouncing as she took him over and over again.

He knew he would not last long but he also knew that his pride would not allow him to finish without her. Sitting up, his teeth bit into the soft flesh of her breast, his tongue flicking the nipple until a stiff peaked form and he relished in the strained cry she released into the air. One of his large hands gripped her backside, aiding her as she impaled herself on him while his other hand snaked between them and rubbed her clit with ardent abandon.

That was enough for her to see white. For the stars to explode behind his eye. The two arched into one another and their mouths collided until the tension in their bodies snapped and they fell back on their marriage bed in a twisted heap of sweaty limbs they were so familiar with.

Shivers of euphoria racked their bodies and Dimitri’s single blue had trouble focusing on his surroundings, the motion of running his fingers through Byleth’s damp hair being all that grounded him in the moment.

The sound of faint giggling and the gentle shaking of her shoulders brought him back to reality “Byleth?” he questioned.

“Nothing, my love.” she tried to reassure, a dreamy sigh escaping her “It may sound odd but I feel so victorious for some reason.”

“Yes because you’ve finally had your way with me.”

At that she snorted, it was a sudden, bizarre, and totally unladylike sound (especially for a queen) but she made it nonetheless. Allowing it to transform into a genuine laugh as she rubbed her husband’s shoulder and neckline. “Indeed, such a feat has been a desire of mine for some time.”

Dimitri did not think he could get any redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took Dima so long to get the hint because in his mind he still sees himself as a beast and Byleth as a goddess he somehow stole away. T-T Not know that his wife has wants too and totally wants to bang the hell out of him.
> 
> Thank you all for enjoying these one-shots! It has been such a joy to work on this fic. I have some more Dimileth works on the cooker so hopefully, if the school workload is light this week, I can finish one of them soon. In the meantime, thank you all again for your support!


	6. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joy — the emotion of great delight or happiness caused by something exceptionally good or satisfying; keen pleasure; elation:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm gonna be honest. I was really done with this fic. I was ready to start my next project and everything. But then Becky suggested and idea, at first, I was going to deny it and just wrap everything up. BUT THEN I HEARD [THIS SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miy6aK6btgU) and that was it, I knew I needed to write this chapter. Becky, you're a genius. I'm sorry I doubted you. This ended up being the perfect way to wrap up it all up, imo.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the song, even just once. It **_heavily_** inspires this chapter.
> 
> But NOW I shall thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. ❤

The hidden passageway was quite the shock. All the more when the Blue Lion house discovers a wounded professor, a missing daughter, and an unknown student. It was a flurry of movement and shouting of orders that had the Crown Prince of Faerghus and Hanneman carry the bleeding Manuela to the infirmary.

Dimitri could not stop fidgeting, waiting on the sidelines while Hanneman chanted healing spells and Seteth joined them to search for bandages and ointment for the wound. Perhaps he could just sneak out? Would they even notice him? Would they even need him?

But alas, he was wrong. As soon as he moved one-foot Seteth was barking orders “Dimitri, hand me the medical tape!” or “Apply pressure right here!” and then “I need you to turn her over!”

By the end of it all. the woman was in stable condition and the three males simultaneously sighed in exasperation. Dimitri then politely excused himself before sprinting over to Professor Jertza’s quarters, eager to explore the passageway that they had discovered.

A mixture of confusion and relief washed over him at the sight of the Professor and the rest of his classmates, they looked battle-worn and tired but his eyes widened at the when he noticed an unconscious Flayn in Felix’s arms. There was another girl, one he did not recognize being carried by Sylvain “I’m just glad everyone is safe. That’s what matters most.” he sighed after Annette mentioned their mysterious assailant “I’d like to hear what transpired but first, we need to get these ladies to the infirmary.”

With a nod and a bow, Dedue leads the way and ushered everyone but Dimitri and the Professor to the infirmary.

She looked at him curiously, as if questioning why he did not follow the others. "I'm...I'm sorry, Professor. I'm so relieved, I suddenly felt weak," he explained. "I couldn't be happier how things turned out. And I imagine no one will be more overjoyed than Seteth."

Then he saw it. It was a flash really. Nothing more than half a second. But it intrigued him.

"Hm? Hey, Professor. Can you make that expression one more time?"

He realized his question was out of the blue and might be inappropriate for a lady. But it happened so quickly his heart had skipped a beat and a thrill rushed through his spine. Even though the question was odd, he wanted to see it again.

He began to doubt himself when she stared at him, those large lavender orbs seemed as though they could read the thoughts racing through his head. But her grace shined through when she asked "Like this?" and then proceeded to take his breath away.

Her smile was so soft, so warm. It reached her eyes and illuminated her features. It held no malice, no agenda. It was pure and simple and Dimitri could feel his pulse speeding up. "I don't think I've ever seen your face like that." he blanched, continuing to stare and wondering what exactly did he say or do that caused such an expression. But then the smile faltered and her brows furrowed in confusion, waking Dimitri from his dazed stupor "Heh, I apologize. I've forgotten myself and come dangerously close to teasing you." now _that_ did not sound right, "It's just..." he shifted, meeting her eyes with his own "I've never seen you look so happy before. It's downright mesmerizing."

* * *

She smiled more often after that. It was small, fleeting moments but Dimitri cherished them even so. It would be when Ashe or Dedue made an exquisite dish that had the Professor’s eyes alight with glee, a small smile after her first bite. Or it would be when Felix finally managed to land a hit on her during sword training, her lips upturned at the sign of her student showing progress. Or it would be at their weekly tea sessions, every Sunday at noon, when the two would sit and discuss upcoming missions and events or she would ask his opinion on a new lecture she’d been working on. The two had grown the tradition of trying different teas that had been gifted to her from various faculty and students. Today’s tea was especially aromatic and it brought a sense of relief as Dimitri inhaled it “This smells _good_, I wonder how it tastes.”

She blinked, studying his expression as he began to sip at the tea, waiting for his answer. “Well?” she asked when he merely sighed and placed the cup down.

He internally kicked himself, his professor was completely unaware he lacked the sense of taste. He felt like a fool for putting himself in this position “It is…” his mind searched for words, he still wanted to be honest, it felt wrong to lie or simply placate his professor with empty words so he decided to say “It is warm and comforting.”

His honesty was rewarded when her smile graced him once again “I shall make a note of that.”

* * *

She did not smile much after her father’s death.

He couldn’t blame her. He didn’t much either after his own parents perished.

Her lips only upturned in sadness, whether it be a story from Alois or Leonie, or someone approaching her with a well-meant condolence.

He would do anything to see her smile again. To see her eye alight with joy like before.

* * *

Her smile disappeared completely along with the Flame Emperor’s mask.

Dimitri does not remember much of this time. Even while consumed with bloodlust and revenge he noted the constant expression of worry on her face. He must have frightened her in the Holy Tomb, driven her away with his quest for vindication.

But to his surprise, she visited him while everyone braced themselves for the attack on the monastery. She must have been worried about him. Checking to make sure that he was ready for combat, that his mental state was handled. He could not remember what he told her, perhaps he was already addressing the screaming voices in his head.

But he did remember the soft, sad smile she gave him before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. The voices silenced at that, the burning image of her soft eyes in his mind as she reassured him that everything would be okay.

Her smile disappeared along with herself.

Nothing was okay.

* * *

The stench of rot and mold filled the air. Corpses of bodies lay in his wake as he climbed the haunting steps of the Goddess Tower. Even with his one eye, he could still see her, imagine her standing there in the moonlight after the ball. Agreeing with his wish that no one be unjustly taken.

What a foolish wish that was.

Even more foolish was the notion they could be together forever.

Foolish indeed. His future was never a guarantee. How dare he even suggest such a thing, even if he claimed it was a jest.

It was never a jest however.

He would give anything for a future forever with her.

To see that smile every day for him and him alone.

_“Foolish boy!”_ his father cried, chastising him for his thoughts drifting to what may have been.

_“She’s dead, Dimitri!”_ his stepmother’s shrill pierced.

She’s gone.

Her smile is gone.

Mutated into an image of dread. A reminder of yet another life he failed. Another soul he disappointed.

Whether it was the memory of her or the ache in his heart that had him slump against the wall. Making a feeble attempt to close his eye for a few minutes before departing in search of the rats that infested this sacred place.

Sunlight peered over the horizon, a signal to depart yet he stayed in place. The sound of steps coming closer and closer haunted his ears along with the voices. In the distance he saw a figure, unable to discern but its shape seemed familiar.

The light was cruel, this place was cursed, he should have anticipated this when he settled here. That now even _she _would join his host of the dead. Her beautifully, haunting form drew closer and closer. A hand extended to him as this specter had the _audacity _to smile at him.

The way his pulse quickened, the way her eyes still illuminated, the soft lips formed for him.

How cruel.

“I should have known.” he removed his gaze, unable to stare any longer “That one day…you would be haunting me as well.”

“Dimitri…”

She was alive.

She called to him.

What is this feeling?

How could such a sentiment form at a time like this? In a state like this?

How was it that the simple act of her calling on his name made him feel this way?

_“You’re weak!”_ his father’s voice rang, piercing through his daze.

_“She’s here to kill you!”_ Glenn shouted.

_“She abandoned you, Dimitri!”_ stepmother cried over and over.

That smile. Her voice. How cruel.

* * *

He tried to convince himself. Tried believing the voices screaming that she no longer mattered. The only thing that mattered was the Emperor’s head on a pike.

But he could not hide the way his heart ached when she visited him day after day. Food, supplies, conversation, all of it meaningless to him yet she persisted. The pattern became something he dreaded yet adored. How dare she make time for a beast like him. How dare she have the audacity to visit him and depart with that sad smile every time he sneers her way. How dare she whisper to Dedue right behind him, asking for advice on how to approach this beast. How dare she make him feel remorse, regret over such trivial things.

How dare she care for him. How dare she advise against his quest for revenge.

_“She is a hypocrite.”_ stepmother warned.

_“She is a beast like you.”_ father snarled.

_“She pities you!”_ Glenn sneered.

“It matters not. I will kill them all whether they are one or one hundred."

She frowned, her eyes now gazed upon with disappointment. Good. “Don't say such things.”

How _dare_ she.

“Five years ago... Did you not deem the woman who killed Jeralt to be unforgivable?” her emeralds flinched in pain at the memory of her father being “I am most certain that you did. You couldn't let her get away with her crime, so you took up your sword in pursuit.”

She paled, her mouth now a straight line as her eyes looked away from him, scorn painted her features as all she could mutter was “Y-you're...”

That was all he needed “Precisely my point. We're the same, you and I.”

Her daily visits stopped after that. Her smile is gone once more.

* * *

Rodrigue is dead.

Everything is wrong.

He could stand it no longer. The voices only louder now that a new addition joined their ranks. He made for the stables, there was not a second to lose, Enbarr and a certain head awaited him.

He darted for his horse, reaching for the gate until_ she_ appeared in front of him.

"What do you want?" he scorned. The voices criticizing him for allowing her to stand in his way.

"Where are you going?" tone flat, even.

"It doesn't concern you."

"It does."

Anger boiled within him as he demanded "Get out of my way. Now."

"You're going to Enbarr, aren't you?"

So she found him out. Wise as ever or maybe just as foolish as him. His silence was an answer enough for her.

"Do you really think that will appease the dead?"

"Silence. You have no idea what you're talking about.” rage laced each word. Does she not realize that death is the end? That his loved ones are powerless and require justice. That if he does not vindicate them, who will?

Her answering silence only furthered his ire. How dare she look at him with such _sympathy_.

"And so I must continue down this path! I already told you as much! It is far too late to stop."

He could not tell if it was the rain or tears that stained her face as droplets befell them both "You're wrong." she voiced, quiet, almost broken. It angered him even more, how dare she break for someone such as him.

"Do not waste your breath with some nonsense about how I should move on with my life for their sake.” It was a futile argument. He was a beast in captivity. A slave to the dead. They will not loose their hold on him so easily. Her broken, sad emeralds brought forth emotions he had long since forgotten. Memories of her father’s death, her grief she shared only with him. It made his heart break and beat all at once "So tell me, Professor.” he drew closer “_Please_, tell me... How do I silence their desperate pleas? How do I... How do I_ save_ them?"

How do I put an end to a life of vengeance? How do I stop a quest years in the making? “It was the only thing that kept me alive... My only reason to keep moving forward..."

"You must forgive yourself." something different laced her breath. Something that reminded him of his days as her student, she as his mentor—guiding him so kindly.

"But then who—or what—should I live for?"

She did not look away, she held with no hesitation or resentment. No anger or annoyance. Her eyes held an affection that dares his pulse to excite one more "Live for what you believe in."

"What I believe in...” Rodrigue said the same thing. But is it possible? A murderous monster stained in blood. A beast bent on revenge. “Do I have the right to live for myself?"

Her determination shifted into something more, something he had longed for, her lips shifted and her eyes illuminated. Her hand extended to him once more. She radiated heat despite the frigid rain pelting their bodies. Her smile was a light in the darkness, a calling he could no longer ignore.

"Your hands are so warm... Have they always been?"

* * *

The voices were still present. Every now and then he could hear the quiet criticism of his father, Glenn, sometimes even Rodrigue. But he refused to give in, to drown in that abyss once more.

She was ever-present, her daily visits resuming into a regular occurrence he not only expected but anticipated. There were days when her work dragged on; when meetings besieged her with a heavy workload. Those were the days he sought her out instead. Always in the library or her quarters, reading her reports as she worked diligently on requests or strategies for their next mission.

Each time they met began the same. With a greeting, her smile, and him forming one to match her own.

Even during a time of war, their daily rendezvous brought a sense of joy to their busy, uncertain lives.

* * *

To say he felt shocked would be an understatement. Stunned, aghast, astonished, all fell short as she placed the silver ring into his palm. “I love you, Dimitri. Marry me.”

Her phrasing was not a request like his silent one, but a demand she held no reservation for voicing. She was smiling once more, this one bright and as full as the morning sun despite the twilight outside the Goddess Tower.

Sunshine. Her smile was like sunshine “Yes, I see. Right. In that case, let us exchange them, shall we?”

Her smile never left as he slid the ring on her finger.

Her smile never faltered when she did the same to his own.

Her smile did not waver when she grasped his face firmly with her hands and claimed his lips as her own.

Because they were, they always have been. Her smile so many years assured his devotion to her. That smile had bewitched him, body and soul. A shiver ran up his spine at a realization. A sinful thought he should have repressed but instead welcomed as his own arms wrapped around her, tightening their hold as he covered her lips with his.

That smile was his now.

* * *

Daily life back in Fhridiad was something to adjust to.

Never mind the concept of staying in one place for an extended time, the notion that he needed not to march and face battle once more. The understanding that his duty was no longer to fight, liberate, but instead to mediate. It was a welcome change, mind you. But one that took a lot of time to get used to.

A constant in his life, something he was grateful to the Goddess above for, were the daily meeting with his wife. That was a concept he welcomed with open arms. The woman of his affection no longer having to worry about impropriety or the gazes of others. Each time she called his name brought forth a rush of joy he never wanted to suppress.

This time was no different.

She gingerly opened the door to his study, her white dress and mint tresses glowing in the sunlight that bled through the drapes. Her expression was odd, not in a bad way but just…unusual. He had never seen it before. It almost looked like when Annette and Mercedes hid sweets in a basket or Felix’s glint at performing a surprise technique during a spar. “Dimitri…” she called, he felt that rush once more.

“Yes, beloved?” he would never get tired of calling her that.

She stepped over to his side, leaning against his desk as she pulled one of his hands to grasp “I spoke with Mercedes.”

He gulped, anxiety coursing through him. She had been ill for the past few days and he heavily urged her to visit the healer multiple times “And?”

Then she smiled, a true and warm smile that stole his breath away “I don’t know how to say this so…” and then she placed his palm against her stomach. Her lips parting to show her teeth as her smile widened and her eyes squinted in pure joy.

He paled, staring at their hands against her before meeting her eyes once more. Her joy now seeping into him “We…We are…?”

She nodded enthusiastically “Yes!”

* * *

Fear, anxiety, terror, dread. These are emotions he should not be feeling as he paced outside his chambers. But her cries were so loud. Her pain making his heart break each time her voice pierced the night. It reminded him of darker times, times he swore to never delve into. But his horror multiplied when he heard Mercedes and Manuela shouting at one another, “It’s her crest! It’s harming her!”

He could take it no more, uncaring as whatever subjects, healers, or midwives witness the tears of a king on the edge of losing his queen.

Manuela suddenly burst out the door, bounding towards the group of ex-students and colleagues huddled outside in the gathering hall of the palace "Hanneman!” the elder former professor crossed the threshold with speed unknown as questions and observations sprang from his mouth “I don’t care what you do just help her!” his wife screamed.

“What is happening?” Dimitri questioned, his voice broken, his heart bruised.

From the inside, Hanneman exclaimed, “Her crest is draining her, I need to nullify it.”

“Is that possible?”

The silence from the three healers made Dimitri’s blood run cold “What is happening?” he cried once more.

Suddenly Byleth shouted again. It was louder than the previous, an eruption of pain and anguish as she screamed and screamed. Hanneman cursed “I lack the power to grasp it.”

“What does that mean?” Mercedes asked, breathless and filled with fear.

“If we can’t nullify her crest…she and the baby will die.”

A sob, Dedue frozen and helpless as Dimitri broke through his doors and ran to his wife’s side. Stroking her hair, grasping her hand, anything to soothe her pain. His single blue met her half-lidded emeralds, her voice hoarse from shouting but she called nonetheless “Dimitri…” in a breathless and broken manner. And then of all things, she smiled at him.

He cared not for the tears or the sobs he produced. His only thought is on his wife “Stay with me, Byleth. Please, please, stay with me! I can't lose you!”

Mercedes could not hold back her snivel as she saw her dear friends, one on the verge of death, the other looking like he would follow. Her brain processed millions of solutions until it—at last—dawned on her “Lindhardt!”

The elder couple gasped in unison, Hanneman wasting no time and barking orders at Dedue to bring them the Crestologist.

They had to physically remove him from her side. He tried to put up a fight, stay with her through it all as their marriage vows invoked. But his emotional state had him weak and limp, almost effortless to carry as Dedue pulled him out of the room. The last thing he heard, other than Byleth’s cries, was the solemn voice of an ex-classmate saying “I think I can do it.”

* * *

A baby’s cry broke through the dawn. It not only started up the day but also the King’s heart as he looked up from his hands with awe, daring to hope after a long and fearful night. Three healers and a scholar left the room, each exhausted, magically drained, and relieved. “Your Majesty.” Dedue prodded as he helped his king to his feet and gestured towards the door.

She was sitting up, sunlight covering her in its glow as she cooed and rocked the gurgling bundle in her arms. She noticed his presence the second he stepped into the room, and without a single hesitation, she smiled at him.

Such a smile was greater than any satisfaction from seven years ago when they were so much younger and less wise. Greater than any voice placating his dark thoughts. Brighter than any of its predecessors.

Such a smile reached her eyes, tears forming in the corners as she gazed upon him with unfiltered love and adoration.

Such a smile made his knees weak, unadulterated joy radiated from her as she spoke: “Dimitri, come hold your son.”


End file.
